Recon Unit Alpha
Recon Unit Alpha is an elite Eteno unit consisting of only the best of the best of marines. They were formed in 918 ATGW as a response to stronger rivals trying to muscle their way into Eteno business. Needless to say, these empires were paved over within weeks. This was made possible by the invaluable sabotage and spying missions completed by RUA. Training for this organization almost always takes place during colder seasons, as the water is much colder. Training Training for this unit is brutally difficult. While most of it is to train and hone soldiers' skills, other parts are made solely for breaking spirits as to weed out any cadets that aren't the absolute best. Training lasts four weeks. The training facility is on an island in the middle of Malisk II's largest sea. RUA hopefuls are allowed ten hours of sleep total during training, and any time in which no sleeping or planned training is going is filled with physical conditoning, drills, endurance tests, and training fights. Day 1 - Orientation and a 4,000 metre swim. Day 2 - Boat training; cadets get into teams of seven and take engineless boats out to sea and back again, then carry the boat two miles back to base from the beach. After that, they wade into the ocean a mile out, then swim back. Day 3 - Continuation of boat training; cadets now must sail to another island, march to an engine shop, get an engine for their boat, and then take their boat back to the training island. Day 4 - Cadets march ten miles in a loop around the island while holding their wet, sand-filled boat. Day 5 - Water training; cadets swim forty yards without coming up to breathe in a pool, then take part in 12 hours of straight swimming skills. (Including three hours of treading). Day 6 - Ocean training; cadets swim around the island four times without placing in the last 15. Day 7 - Ocean combat training; cadets swim with full gear out to sea, then board and take over a sea battleship with an android crew. Cadets then sail the battleship to port and sneak back to the training center. Days 8-9 - Interrogation training; cadets are subjected to the most grueling and unorthodox Eteno interrogation techniques. Day 10 - Cadets partake in harsh physical conditioning for fifteen hours. Day 11 - Stealth; cadets are flown to Eteno City. There, they must find their way back to the island with all equipment without revealing their identity by any means possible within a day. The use of public transport, or the hiring of civilian drivers, pilots, and ship captains is strictly forbidden. Day 12 - Combat training; cadets go through a two-mile obstacle course then practice on a firing range the rest of the day. The 20 least-performing cadets are thrown from the course. Day 13 - Cadets go into the thick forests of the island where they must take an objective with no 'casualities', and then set up a position in the higher regions. They must defeat a force of androids that outnumber them fifty-to-one. Day 14 - Cadets are attacked by instructors with live weapons, cadets must hold their ground against tear gas and bullets for five hours without fighting back. Day 15 - Survival training; Cadets are dropped in a jungle with no supplies and must last for a week with little visible difficulty. Days 16-22 - Jungle survival. Random challenges are issued, eighty kilometres up and down a mountain with full gear. Day 23 - 'Hell March'. Cadets take a 150-lb dummy and carry it six miles along with their 70-lbs of equipment. Along the uphill course they are pelted with tear gas. The cadets are given no gas masks. Day 24 - Fierce 24-hour physical conditioning. About eighty percent of the remaining cadets drop out here, many times due to medical issues. Day 25 - Physical combat training; cadets hone their close-combat skills. Day 26 - Cadets hone their close combat skills for fifteen hours. Day 27 - The final day of the course. Cadets must work together to take down and hold captive the numerically-superior instructors, who are veteran RUA operators themselves. Day 28 - Graduation; cadets become RUA operators and each are given 6,000 Grums to do with as they please for two days in the city as a reward. After those two days, they are shipped off to combat. Category:Eteno